


Coming To Blows

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: When 2 guys work so close to each other, when they hate each other, and like the same lady, something has to give. This was no time to talk.





	Coming To Blows

**Author's Note:**

> I made Jim ooc on purpose. Ryan has tried to ruin Jim's career. He has come on to Pam No matter how civilized Jim is, sometimes you have to fight for what's yours.. (Unless you are Toby!)

It had to happen. Jim hated Ryan with a passion. Ryan made no secret that he was hot for Pam, and delighted in that Pam seemed to enjoy his attention. He would come over to her desk quite often. Everyone else honored the fact that Pam was Jim's girl, and kept their distance. But Ryan visited with her one-on-one a lot. He could even make her laugh. This infuriated Jim, and she tried to stop, but the effort only made her giggle more.

Ryan hated Jim because he did have a crush on Pam and he couldn't stand the thought of Jim and her together. He felt that she actually liked him more, if only he could get her alone one time. 

Things were brewing and on a Friday in April, they got out of control.

It started in the parking lot as everyone arrived for work. Ryan had bleached his hair and it looked awful. He got out of his Mom's car and sheepishly headed for the office.

Jim saw Ryan and smirked. Here was a chance for a little payback.

"Hey, Asshole," Jim shouted," Nice hair!"

"Screw you," Ryan muttered, he really was embarrassed.

"What do you call that color? Piss-yellow?"

"Jim," Pam said, "Stop. He's embarrassed."

Jim didn't stop. "Did a baby shit on your head?"

Ryan lunged toward Jim and he threw a wild right, missing badly.

Jim grabbed the much smaller man, and threw Ryan to the ground. He raised his fist to pummel Ryan, but before he could, Dwight rushed up, and grabbed Jim's arm.

" Jim, control yourself.." Dwight wrapped his other arm around Jim. Michael and Oscar ran up and grabbed Ryan.

"What the Hell?" Michael yelled "Stop now, both you!"

"I'm gonna kick his little ass!" Jim roared.

"I'm gonna screw his girlfriend," Ryan countered.

"Stop !", Michael yelled again. "I'll fire you both!"

At this they both quit struggling .

'Let me finish his scrawny ass!" Jim pleaded."He keeps coming on to Pam."

"Can't handle the competition?" Ryan was regaining his composure."I wanna fight him, Michael. I'm gonna fight him."

"OK . I can't stop you if it's off company property. But we can handle this in a civilized way."

"Meaning?" Ryan asked?

"In a ring with gloves !"

"Yes!" Dwight shouted. "We can use my dojo's ring and I have gloves."

"Why do we need gloves?" Jim smirked. "I would love to smash his face bare knuckles."

"Either way," Ryan mumbled. "I plan to coldcock him. Better run, Jimsie!"

"Me? You're the one whose MommY drives him to work! You little pansy!"

 

So the stage was set. The next day was Saturday. Dwight got the dojo ring for one hour-noon to one. He brought 4 eight once gloves. Everyone from the office was there. To a person they wanted Jim to beat Ryan bad!

Only Pam seemed to have any compassion for Ryan at all. She sort of liked his spirit and thought he was cute. She asked Jim not to hurt him too badly.

"Who are you for?" he asked, amazed at her request.

"You, of course.. I just feel bad for him. No one is on his side." 

This only made Jim madder. "No one likes him because he's a jerk!" Jim was yelling. 

"Ok, Ok. Don't get mad. I'm totally on your side," Pam replied, but even as she said it, she wasn't so sure. She was Jim's fiancé, but........

THE FIGHT 

The dojo was packed. Everyone from Dunder-Mifflin was there. The excitement was overwhelming. A buzz ran through the crowd. Seeing Ryan get his comeuppance was in everyone's minds!

Jim came out of the mens' locker room. He had on a professional looking robe, He looked very powerful and confident. Then he slowly removed his robe.

An excited roar filled the air. Jim actually looked better without the robe. He worked out and it showed-large, toned muscles, sixpack abs. He looked like an extremely strong athlete.

Then Ryan came out and what a contrast! Spindly legs, scrawny arms, he looked like the chess team would be too physical for him. The audience laughed derisively.

"Hey Ryan," Kevin yelled " you are in big trouble! Jim's gonna knock you out. This won't last a minute!"

Everyone laughed. Jim just smiled. This should be fun.

The bell rang and both fighters ran at each other. 

Kevin was right

The fight did not last one minute. It was over in 37 seconds, including the ten count!

Kevin was wrong 

The guy lying face down on the canvas floor was not Ryan. Ryan was running around the ring, pointing and yelling,"I shook up the world!" 

The guy, spread eagled , out cold was none other than the hunky, heavily muscled Jim Halpert!

How had this happened? Ryan's one punch looked like a mere tap. Yet Jim went down like a rock. He was out before he hit the ground.

 

The crowd was stunned, silent. What happened? Everyone stared at Jim as Dwight and Michael knelt by his side.

Everyone except Pam. She knew Ryan a bit from their talks, and she knew how sneaky he could be. Instead of looking at Jim, she watched Ryan. He sat and took something out of his righthand glove, and quickly put it in his backpack.

Pam was in charge of petty cash , and she knew what it was. It was a roll of quarters! OMG she thought. Ryan had metal quarters in his glove. That would be like hitting Jim with a lead pipe! No wonder Jim went down so easily. Pam walked over to Ryan. She was angry, but strangely amused. The little shit really wanted her. She knew what he did was wrong, and she knew what to do. But first she wanted to talk to him.

",So, how you like me now?' He smirked. 

"I don't like cheats." She replied.

"Cheats? You saw it. Your boyfriend got whipped. It was easy! I kicked his ass!"

"Yeah? Let's see what's in your backpack." 

"Stay out of my stuff! You want to see my jock, you pervert!"

"You cheated, Ryan. You used a roll of quarters." Ryan paused. He hadn't expected this.

"I'm not saying I cheated but I will say that any guy who won't cheat to get a piece of ass, doesn't want that ass enough!

"Is that what I am, Ryan? A piece of ass?"

"Not yet!" Ryan grinned. Pam felt strangely turned on." She knew what to do. She walked over to Jim. He was just coming around. "Honey, are you ok? He just got lucky" That was it! She needed to think. She didn' t say anything. Maybe later, but she was just so confused.. The crowd remained in stunned silence as Jim got up. Ryan walked over, a grin on his face. "Anytime you want some more, Tuna fish" Jim didn't speak. Pam felt a sense of anger, but she couldn't deny the slight turned on feeling she felt. "you are a good little girl," Ryan smirked. "Pammy!" Jim was taken to the hospital just to make sure he was alright. Pam went along. Everything went well., but the doctor wanted Jim to stay overnight. Pam felt guilty on the ride home. 'She should have told the truth,. Tomorrow she would.' As she pulled into the drive way, she say Ryan standing on her porch. It would be a long time until tomorrow. 

Chapter End Notes:

I own nothing in regards to this story

**Author's Note:**

> So the good guy doesn't always win....or does he? It's up to Pam and you!


End file.
